1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to number generating systems, and more particularly, to an optimal generating system for lottery games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20080132327, published on Jun. 5, 2008 to Coutts for a method and article of manufacture for making lottery selections. However, it differs from the present invention because Coutts teaches a method of generating a group of numbers, which is usable as selections for a lottery. The method comprises obtaining a first set of numbers, receiving an indication to generate the group of numbers, generating the group of numbers and then displaying the group of numbers. The group of numbers that is generated excludes numbers belonging to the first set of numbers and the group of numbers has the characteristic that the difference between the number of occurrences of a first number in the group of numbers and the number of occurrences of a second number in the group of numbers is at most one.
Several overseas National Lotteries offer their users with a System to play. One of the closest references corresponds to the Spanish Lottery, which offers a system comprising all possible combinations of 8 chosen numbers, resulting in 28 combinations to play. A chart, also published by the inventor of the instant invention, at www.winner-lotto.com/LongSpain.php, of a Comparison Chart between the Spanish System and the present invention's 28 Combination System. The chart shows many matches in the present invention, with the average frequency of matching about every 3 draws.
The Players of the mentioned Spanish System usually must wait for months (sometimes over a year) before they win any prize. However, with the optimal generating system for lottery games of the present application, the clients may not win the big prizes very often, but at least they would enjoy the satisfaction of circling more winning numbers. It is frustrating for Players to wait up to over a year for at least a small prize, normally the sad Player would stop playing, giving up all the hopes. One of the objects of the present invention is to help Players to find hope.
At this moment, there are Companies on the web that advertise how to increase such frequency by generating special number combinations by using different methods. Other Companies related with the subject matter advertise on the web how to increase such frequency by generating special number combinations. However, they provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient way. No prior art has been found that would create a full system of optimal numbers for the lottery, and Applicant is not aware of any prior art that suggests the novel features of the present invention.